minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Wiki:Rollback
Archive1 This is a page where users can request rollback rights. Like in requests for adminship, a community discussion is not needed, and instead, an administrator will see if the user's contributions and effort to improve the wiki are good enough. A bureaucrat will then give the tool, if the administrator who made the decision is not one. There are no fixed requirements for the tool, but a good amount of mainspace edits (400+), anti-vandalism, activity, and being trusted by other users are required. What is rollback? Rollback is an extension used for anti-vandalism and undoing multiple bad edits. A user that is granted with the tool can see a rollback link in page history, on the topmost edit. By clicking this link, all edits by that contributor are reverted into the last edit by someone else, in one click of the mouse. The edit summary for the action is "Reverted edits by (talk | ) to last version by Example2". This is most useful for reverting vandalism quicker. It should be noted that all administrators have the tool by default. Requests If you think you are fit for rollback, feel free to request it. However, you must provide a reasoning why you are fit. A good sample of a request (the format, rather than the text): Please Place all requests under this line. I'd like to have rollback rights, since I often come across vandalism, and I could get the job done much more easily with this tool. I also have many mainspace edits, and have proven to be to the betterment of the wiki. -- 12:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::SEE ARCHIVE FOR PREV. REQUESTS CandD [Approved] I'd like to resubmit a new request, and scrap the old one. I am here to (re)request rollback rights to the wiki. I have obtained 691 edits on this wiki so far, with over 70% of all my edits going towards Mainspace edits. If more persuadion is needed, please consider my contributions on other wikis. On the Scribblenauts Wiki, I have over 3,577 edits with 75% of edits going towards Mainspace (2,648 total). Although I do not have rights there (due to the user-to-administrator ratio). Both wikis come across trollism, meaning that I am always on high alert. I also have the East Coast time zone, meaning that many troll edits from the times of 12 PM to 4PM will be reverted. I have been active at this wiki since August 30th (about six months). With rollback tools, I will be able to successfully revert troll edits without possibly undoing any good-faith edits by using the history edit feature. I am looking forward to rollback rights (along with going in the running for administrator at my home wiki). — CandD (talk) 18:07, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :CanD has my support for this request, once a bureaucrat begins their consideration. :I approve. Sharple Talk/ 04:07, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Shadow.blank(Denied) I would like to request rollback rights. Currently. A few weeks ago, I saw some vandalism on a page about Notch (I had to undo their edit). I am "semi-active" and a get notifications about which page has been edited and usually check the history (this only applies to the pages I follow). Also a few days ago, I edited a large section of the Health page. Currently, I will be active from 11:00 AM (GMT) to 3:00 PM (GMT) on weekdays and mostly all day on weekends. This will benefit me because this will revert many edits at once which will make undoing a spammer and vandalizer's edits quicker than usual if they do several edits at once. Shadow.blankTalk 17:41, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for your contributions but unfortunetaly time will tell soon on and that I am putting this request on hold. I have seen you edit and in the recent activity, but please put more thought into your request! Just because you have a +200 edit count and a rank on the wiki doesn't really matter to me espically if you just edit grammar errors (not saying you do). Please try your best to convince me on why you should become a rollback not because of your rank and edits but you as a person and how would you benefit MORE besides rollbacking pages. Sharple Talk/ 01:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Putting down another sentence like that will not give you any rollback rights please reread my reply and try again to apply later on in time. If you look at CanDd's request he is a perfect example on what you should really do. Don't give me 3 sentence crap give me something worth reading something that impresses me. Sharple Talk/ 01:33, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Sharple for ways I can improve this request. I will rerequest later after I rethink for a while. Shadow.blankTalk 01:56, June 6, 2013 (UTC) TheHackerZero (On Hold) I would like to request RollBack rights as I often encounter many forms of vandalism (Mostly related to Butter and Budder) and I would love to make a difference. There have been many users that have vandalized pages that are on my watchlist and I wish to fight the vandalism. I have already reverted all of the edits by hand, but it would be really useful to posses the rollback tool for it. I have recently hit 200 edits (100 edits a day) so I felt it would be a good time to ask for rollback rights. -- TheHackerZeroTalk 17:00, June 1, 2013 (UTC) People who agree I should be Rollback: *Shadow.blank *Frimmolino *Nicholas222 Please add your name here if you agree... :After looking through your contributions it seems to me that you have just been making grammar fixes which can easily be done by anyone if you really want to impress me do some research and expanding. Becoming rollback just to revert edits shouldn't be the only reason and I will also add that the people that agree with you need to actually edit the page and then THEY will place their names down. You need to convince me go more in debt and put time into your request. Sharple Talk/ 01:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) HiddenVale Hello - my reasons for this are stated in the nominations for Admin page, which I put down forgetting about this part that has to come first. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] MyTalkPage' 01:00, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Meeples10 I would like to have rollback rights because I wish to apply for administrator to update all wiki pages. I am not the kind of person that abuses my privileges. 'Meeples10t ~ ' 22:51, September 28, 2013 (UTC) I know ''very much about Minecraft and MediaWiki, and play the latest versions, including snapshots. I have a photographic memory and I can remember almost anything Minecraft-related by looking at it and reading it. Meeples10t ~ ' 22:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :This is denied since you don't have any as much edits as other people who have became an rollback. You only have under 100 please reapply when your over 400 edits. Also this is showing me an negative factor on why you shouldn't become an rollback because of this sentence: "There are no fixed requirements for the tool, but a good amount of mainspace edits (400+), anti-vandalism, activity, and being trusted by other users are required."''. I also love deep-hearted applications on why they should actually become a rollback or an admin for that matter. A four sentence application does not look good at all. (Keep in me that this is constructive criticism) :Sharple Talk/ 03:26, October 8, 2013 (UTC) : Minecrafter177 Hey everyone Minecrafter177 here, I would like to request rollback rights. Why? Well I'm a very active user during the day and throughout the year. I'm on this wiki from 7:10 to 7:46 in the morning and 3:00 to 4:00 in the afternoon. I am very guarded against vandalism on this wiki you can see that from my 360th edit. Plus I have made my own page with help from people on this wiki who edit it (obviously). I vow to use the tool against any vandalism I can find on this wiki and I also vow to not use the edit tool for any other purposes but for truth. This is a hurried form of my request because I had to leave. Please take this request into consideration. Thank you, '''Minecrafter177